


Trust

by twtd



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Restraints, Spells & Enchantments, implied conversations about consent, magical sex, nothing that changes anyone's personalities though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate and Pippa have a night to themselves at Pentangle's in the middle of the summer. Pippa uses the opportunity to try a few new things which Hecate thoroughly enjoys.***"I have something for you. A present," Pippa said. They had just finished eating dinner in Pippa's rooms at Pentangle's and now Hecate was pleasantly full. She wasn't expecting much more of the night beyond a glass of wine, and thanks to the summer break, the ability to curl up beside Pippa in bed that night. Maybe they would do more than simply curl up, but Hecate made no assumptions.At Pippa's words, Hecate looked startled. "A present?""Mmmhmm," Pippa responded. She pulled out a long, thin box, white with a pink ribbon wrapped around it, and placed it down on the table between them. When Hecate reached out for it, Pippa covered her hand with her own. "Only if you want though. Only if you're ready."





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrelenting, unapologetic porn. 5,000 words of porn and 1000 words of aftercare. This story depicts Hecate and Pippa engaged in bdsm sex acts. Everything they do is consensual and it's implied that they've talked about it beforehand.

"I have something for you. A present," Pippa said. They had just finished eating dinner in Pippa's rooms at Pentangle's and now Hecate was pleasantly full. She wasn't expecting much more of the night beyond a glass of wine, and thanks to the summer break, the ability to curl up beside Pippa in bed that night. Maybe they would do more than simply curl up, but Hecate made no assumptions. 

At Pippa's words, Hecate looked startled. "A present?"

"Mmmhmm," Pippa responded. She pulled out a long, thin box, white with a pink ribbon wrapped around it, and placed it down on the table between them. When Hecate reached out for it, Pippa covered her hand with her own. "Only if you want though. Only if you're ready." 

Hecate's eyebrows crawled even further up her forehead. "What on Earth?" she asked as she pulled her hand and the box out from under Pippa's. Now she was curious. What could be in the box that would have Pippa acting so tentatively? Hecate untied the ribbon and opened the lid. She didn't know what she was expecting, but a length of black satin fabric and a small potions vial weren't it. She pulled the fabric from the box and only then put it together. "A blindfold?" 

"Yes." Pippa removed her hands from the table top and placed them on her lap. "I just, well, we've talked about some of our fantasies, and I thought it might be time to try one or two." 

"Ah." Hecate blushed and sat up straighter. She knew Pippa wasn't talking about her desire to go hiking through Switzerland to look for alpine sourced potions ingredients. She flattened her hands against the table and stretched out her fingers. "So the blindfold is symbolic?"

"Yes," Pippa drew out the syllable. "But I'd also like to use it on you. If you'll let me." 

Hecate shifted around uncomfortably, starting to speak and then stopping herself. She wasn't uncomfortable with the idea, just with the conversation surrounding it. She knew what Pippa wanted in broad terms. Was she ready for that? 

"And the potion?" Hecate asked. She picked up the vial and took great care inspecting it. Nothing about it gave away its purpose though. 

“A surprise you’ll just have to trust me about if you say yes,” Pippa responded. "Nothing that'll change your personality or anything. Nothing that will make it hard for you to tell me to stop."

"Did you make it?" Hecate smirked. She couldn't stop herself from teasing Pippa.

"Of course I… Oh, you…" Pippa pursed her lips, mirth in her expression. It broke the tension for a moment but it quickly returned and silence fell over the room. They sat there in it, Pippa unwilling to push Hecate for an answer. 

Hecate looked down at the blindfold that was still in her hand. “Yes.” She licked her lips, shifted in her seat, and looked back up at Pippa. She took the blindfold and placed it down on Pippa’s side of the table. “You can… yes.” Hecate nodded. 

Pippa nodded as if gathering herself as if she hadn't expected Hecate to actually say yes. "You know you can always stop anything--"

"I know," Hecate interrupted her. Now that she had made up her mind, she was finished worrying about it and Pippa didn't need to worry either. Pippa's movements were slightly jerky as she stood, but she quickly gained her footing. She picked up the blindfold and walked around the table. Once she reached Hecate's side, she put a hand on Hecate's shoulder. Hecate looked up at her, eyes wide, as Pippa brought the blindfold up. She felt her eyelashes brush against Pippa's fingers as she positioned the blindfold against her eyes. Everything grew dark as Pippa pulled the satin back and deftly tied it in place. 

"Will you trust me to take you through this night?" Pippa asked from somewhere very near Hecate's ear. Hecate shivered. 

"Yes." Her voice was rougher than she anticipated. She swallowed to clear her throat. She could practically feel the air move around her as Pippa reached around her. Pippa trailed a hand down her arm until she cupped Hecate's hand in her own. She turned Hecate's palm up and placed the potion vial in the center. 

"Then drink this and we can start."

***

Hecate struggled to stay upright as they transferred into a room that she couldn't see, but Pippa was right there to steady her. The room smelled familiar, which was curious because Hecate couldn't think of anywhere at Pentangle's outside of Pippa's rooms that she might have cause to recognize.

"I want you to take a step forward for me. There's a table there, and I want you to stand against it," Pippa said. Hecate tentatively did as she was told, lightly bumping into the table and then coming to a stop. 

"Good." Hecate listened to the click of Pippa's heels against the floor of the room as she stepped away from Hecate's side and walked around the table. Then Hecate's felt Pippa's hands on her wrists, drawing them forward across the narrow space. "Now, I want you to grip the edge of the table for me and stay still." 

Hecate nodded. They had talked about this, about how Pippa sometimes craved being in charge this way, about Hecate being willing to allow her that control. She left her hands where Pippa had placed them. It forced her to bend forward just a bit, but not uncomfortably. Still, the edge of the table bit into her hip. She heard some rustling, then Pippa's hands were back on one of her wrists. She followed Pippa's lead when she picked up one of Hecate's hands and traced over her fingers. Hecate loved the simplicity of the touch, Pippa just holding her hands for a moment. 

"I'm going to tie your hands to the table," Pippa said. The rope felt smooth and cool against Hecate's skin as Pippa looped it then pulled it tight. After a minute, both of Hecate's hands were secured to the far edge of the table, and though she could move them, she couldn't move them far. Hecate pulled against them but not with any intent. She didn't actually want to get out of them. If she did, she could simply use her magic.

Pippa reached up and started unknotting the blindfold. "Don't let the light hurt your eyes," she said as she pulled it away. Hecate kept her eyes closed for a long moment before she slowly started to open them. As soon as she took in the room, she tried to jerk up only to be caught by her wrists. That was why the room smelt so familiar. It smelled almost exactly the same as her classroom at Cackle's. She was standing in the middle of the potions lab at Pentangle's. Only Pippa's voice stopped her from panicking. 

"Don't worry," Pippa said. "There isn't anyone else here to see us." That only marginally made Hecate feel better, but she did say she trusted Pippa, and she would hold to that. Humiliation wasn't something either of them wanted. Pippa wouldn't let anyone walk in on them. "I simply thought we might start the night somewhere familiar. I know it isn't Cackle's, but…" Pippa shrugged, a cheeky smile on her face. 

Hecate licked her lips. "It most certainly isn't Cackle's," Hecate said as she looked around and tried to control her breathing. "Your organization is appalling." It didn't have the same cutting tone as she normally would have mustered, but these weren't normal circumstances. Still, she squared her shoulders. Pippa would do what she wanted. Hecate had no choice but to react to it, to withstand it. That was their agreement for the night. 

Pippa laughed as she came around the table to Hecate's side. "I'll pass that along to my potions mistress," Pippa said lightly as she kissed Hecate's cheek. Hecate flushed. Then the look in Pippa's eyes darkened and the mood in the room shifted. Hecate's breath caught in her throat and her knuckles turned white as she grasped the potions table in front of her and braced herself. The room suddenly felt too warm and her clothing felt too restrictive. She could feel Pippa beside her, feel the weight of her presence against her back. Pippa’s hand came to rest on her shoulder. 

“Are you still sure?” Pippa asked again. 

Hecate could only nod, her lips suddenly so dry they stuck together. 

“Good girl,” Pippa praised her and pressed a kiss to Hecate’s cheek as she circled from behind Hecate to her side. She pulled once more at the rope binding Hecate’s hands in place making sure it would hold fast. She could have used magic; Hecate wasn’t sure why she hadn’t, but the pink rope served as a visceral reminder of just who Hecate had surrendered control to. Hecate felt fingers trail down her back, but they couldn’t be Pippa’s. Pippa was standing in front of her on the other side of the table. Hecate’s eyes widened as the touch spiderwebbed across in back in ways no two human hands could. They rubbed and they soothed and with each caress, Hecate relaxed a bit more. Finally, she released her grip on the table. It earned her a fond smile from Pippa. 

Then Pippa wiggled her fingers and the touch spread out again, finding its way down her arms, up her neck, over her scalp, and she shivered. Pippa’s smile grew. Then the touch slid around her torso. The hands pressed against her stomach and up over her breasts. Hecate took in a wracking breath as she felt the hands cup her breasts. She could feel the hot skin of her chest rubbing against the fabric of her dress and it only brought further attention to the multitude of fingers caressing her skin. 

"Pippa," she whispered. For some reason, despite the potion and it's yet unknown effects, she hadn't anticipated that Pippa would use magic on her in this way. Still, she could see no way in which it was against the Code. Her breathing picked up.

"It's a wonderful spell, isn't it?" Pippa asked. "I have a whole collection. I'm thinking of writing a book." Pippa took a few steps away and lightly leaned against one of the student desks, a smirk on her lips. 

Hecate gasped as the phantom fingers started pinching her nipples, rolling them between forefingers and thumbs, and still the other hands, the ones still exploring her torso, hadn't gone anywhere. Hecate flushed as her nipples hardened, straining against the fabric of her bra. The touch overwhelmed her with its relentlessness. She tried hard to stand against it, to keep her rigid posture. She gripped the table even more tightly. She straightened her spine, but nothing she did deterred the hands. They kept playing against her skin knowing exactly how she liked to be touched. Was that Pippa’s knowledge or the spell? Hecate had no way of knowing. Then the hands dipped lower. Hecate gasped as the sensation moved down her stomach, over her pubic bone, and between her legs. She looked directly at Pippa, catching her eyes. 

Pippa raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying yourself yet?" she asked. Hecate shuddered. The hands continued to massage her breasts, continued to caress her shoulders, continued to push between her legs. She had no choice but to widen her stance and as soon as she did, fingers delved between her pussy lips. They ghosted over her clit and Hecate's knees nearly gave out. She rocked forward against something that wasn't actually there. The hands pressed her legs apart and Hecate obeyed the silent command. Her dress wouldn't allow her to spread her legs any further, but it seemed to be enough to make the phantom hands happy. They continued to rub her clit and Hecate could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Her knickers, ones she had picked out in hopes that Pippa might see them, might appreciate them, would be ruined. Still, there was nothing she could do about it. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and reminded her of just how hot the room felt. She wanted to be rid of her clothing. She wanted to feel Pippa's skin against her own. She looked at Pippa in longing. 

Pippa caught Hecate's look and stepped forward until she was just beyond the edge of the table, the backs of Hecate's fingers brushing against the fabric of her dress. She leaned in until she could whisper in Hecate's ear. "Do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

"N-no," Hecate managed, but she was pretty sure the answer was 'ridiculous'. 

"You look magnificent," Pippa said before she leaned in for a kiss that ended after only a second. "You look exactly like yourself, tall and regal and perfect. And you're in _my_ school, in _my_ potions lab, doing exactly what _I_ want you to be doing. I know you don't want to give into it, Hecate." Pippa brought her hand up to cup Hecate's jaw. "I know you want to fight against it. And you're allowed, that's your choice, but we aren't leaving this room until you give into my spell." 

A shudder ran through Hecate's body. "I don't know how to stop fighting," Hecate responded, even as another finger teased at her entrance and started to push into her. 

Pippa kissed Hecate again. "You'll figure it out," she said. Hecate whimpered as the stretch inside her grew and the fingers slowly started to move, fucking into her. Hecate gasped. "It's only going to get more intense."

Pippa didn't lie. With each minute that passed, the hands got more insistent. The hands against her breasts squeezed just a bit more firmly, the fingers on her clit sped up, and the fingers inside her pressed a little more deeply. She couldn't hold on to the table any harder, and finally, after the fingers inside of her hit a particularly sensitive spot, Hecate gasped, her perfect posture breaking. Her orgasm was suddenly dangerously close. 

"Pippa, I'm going to…" Hecate closed her eyes and pulled hard against her restraints, but nothing happened. She stayed suspended on the edge, but though the fingers and hands hadn't stopped, neither could they make her come. Hecate whimpered. 

"No, you're not," Pippa said with perfect assurance. She waved her hand and the touches melted away. Hecate sagged in relief and tried to catch her breath even as she kept looking at Pippa. "You're not going to be coming for quite some time, actually." Pippa vanished away the rope at Hecate's wrists. "That's what the potion does, after all. It keeps you from achieving orgasm." Hecate's eyes went wide. What…? Hecate wasn't even familiar with a potion that could do that. "Don't worry too much. It only lasts for a few hours," Pippa smirked. She leaned in and kissed Hecate again, more thoroughly this time. 

"Now, as lovely as you are, I think I'm quite done with just watching you enjoy yourself." With a twirl of her fingers, Pippa transferred them away.

***

Seconds later, they reappeared in Pippa's rooms and Hecate sighed in relief. If Pippa had wanted to send them traipsing around the palace that housed Pentangle's, she would go, but she much prefered the safety of Pippa's rooms. Even if they were more colorful than Hecate would have chosen, they were familiar in the same way Pippa was familiar, and she could relax fractionally, even as her body still thrummed with frustration. And Pippa planned on keeping her like this for hours? Hecate shifted, subtly pressing her legs together.

Pippa smirked at her. "I saw that," she said. Hecate's cheeks flared red. Pippa gently took Hecate's face in her hands and kissed her. Their tongues slowly tangled together as Pippa directed the kiss. She used her lips to reassure Hecate and eventually some of the tension that had built back up when they transferred melted away. As soon as she felt Hecate become more pliant, Pippa allowed her hands to slide down from where they were cupping Hecate's jaw, but she soon ran into the collar of Hecate's dress. 

"Well, this won't do," Pippa said as she tugged at the fabric of Hecate's collar. With a swirl of her fingers, and before Hecate knew what was happening, Hecate's clothing disappeared leaving her in her lingerie.

"Oh Hecate," Pippa breathed out as she looked Hecate up and down. "Did you wear those for me?" The blush traveled from Hecate's cheeks down her chest and across the tops of her breasts. It wasn't the first time Pippa had seen her like this, but it was the first time she had dressed for the occasion. Dark pink, nearly black, lace cupped her breasts, her panties made of the same fabric. She had put them on earlier in the day in hopes that Pippa would appreciate the effort, but she hadn't anticipated a situation like this. She hadn't anticipated how hard her nipples would be or the wet patch that graced the front of her panties. She wanted to cover herself but she didn't. Luckily, Pippa didn't seem to be looking for a verbal reply as their lips crashed back together. 

"I love it," Pippa murmured against Hecate's mouth. Suddenly Pippa was as naked as Hecate and their bare skin finally came together. Pippa enthusiastically pushed Hecate back toward her bed. Hecate tried hard not to trip over her own feet as she ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms and her lap full of Pippa. "I love the idea of you dressing for me."

Pippa sank her fingers into Hecate's hair. "Time for this to come down," Pippa said and moments later Hecate's hair was around her shoulders. Pippa ran her fingers through it and pushed it back over Hecate's shoulder. She kissed Hecate again and again and again as she finally let her hands roam from Hecate's neck down her chest and over to her back. As soon as Pippa pulled back from the kiss, Hecate nuzzled under Pippa's ear. 

"May I," Hecate swallowed, "may I touch you?" She looked up into Pippa's eyes with longing. They'd barely touched and Hecate felt the absence, but she didn't know all of the rules for the night. She suspected that was by design, but it was nothing that made her want to stop. 

"Of course," Pippa replied. "I'd like that very much." 

Given permission, Hecate moved her hands from the flare of Pippa's hips back over her ass where she squeezed each cheek and pulled Pippa closer. She started to place kisses on the top of Pippa's chest along her collarbone. She snuck her tongue out to taste Pippa's skin at the hollow of her throat, and Pippa sighed in pleasure as she wove her fingers into Hecate's hair. "That's it, darling," Pippa encouraged as Hecate kissed down the slope of her breasts before sucking one of Pippa's nipples into her mouth. Pippa gasped and held Hecate in place. Hecate swirled her tongue around Pippa's now stiff nipple, reveling in the slightly salty taste of Pippa's skin, the texture of her nipple, and the sound of her sighs. Pippa's fingers tightened in her hair and Hecate gasped in her own shaky breath. The sharp tug sent a wave of pleasure down Hecate's spine and she shivered with it. With a smile, Pippa did it again, and Hecate moaned low in the back of her throat. 

"That's…" Pippa started to say before Hecate switched sides and nipped at her nipple and it turned into a sighed, "oh." Hecate swiveled her hips around until she could tumble Pippa back into the bed. Pippa landed with a slight oof, but her smile never wavered. "Come," she said as she held a hand out to Hecate. Hecate took Pippa's hand and was swiftly pulled up to lie on the bed beside her. Hecate curled into Pippa's side as she went back to her ministrations on her nipples and breasts. But Hecate couldn't wait any longer. She needed to taste Pippa. 

"I want…" Hecate said.

"What do you want, darling?" Pippa asked breathily as she squirmed under Hecate's continued touch. 

"I want to taste you," Hecate said. It didn't matter how many times they had had sex, talking so frankly made Hecate blush. 

"Please," Pippa responded as she arched her hips and twisted under Hecate. Still, if this was the reaction she got when she mentioned sex acts, Hecate would learn to live with the blushing. 

"Thank you," Hecate said. She slid down Pippa's body until she could nestle between Pippa's legs. She nuzzled into the hair covering Pippa's pussy and felt the wetness leaking from between Pippa's lips against her mouth. She breathed in Pippa's smell and nearly swooned. Everything about Pippa was enticing, made her want to try harder, to be better. She parted Pippa's lips with her fingers and found Pippa's clit with her tongue. Salt and musk burst across Hecate's taste buds and she was sure she would never find a better aphrodisiac. She could feel wetness building again between her own legs and she fought not to rub them together. She needed to focus on Pippa, as she was reminded when Pippa tugged at her hair once again. 

Hecate turned back to her task. She laved over Pippa's clit with the flat of her tongue before dipping further down to gather some of the wetness from its source, fucking into Pippa with her tongue. Pippa gasped above her, her hips pushing upward in encouragement, so Hecate stayed exactly where she was, pushing and pushing her tongue into Pippa again and again. 

"Fingers, Hecate," Pippa moaned. "Use your fingers." With one last thrust, Hecate pulled her tongue back and replaced it with one finger and then two. Her tongue returned to its rhythm against Pippa's clit as she fucked her. For Hecate, each thrust was a marvel. Pippa's inner walls grasped around her fingers, heat enveloping them. Pippa's thighs pressed in tighter around her head, her fingers twisted harder in Hecate's hair. It was all too much for Hecate and she started rocking her hips down against the mattress in time to Pippa's gasps and whimpers. 

Then Pippa's whimpers took on a new, more desperate, timbre and the movement of her hips became more erratic. Hecate kept licking at Pippa's clit, kept thrusting her fingers into her, did everything she could think of to make Pippa happy. Finally, all of Pippa's muscles tensed, her back bowing up off of the bed. s she crashed into her orgasm, Hecate didn't dare to move. She stayed there, content with lying her cheek on Pippa's thigh, while Pippa came back to herself. 

"C'mere," Pippa said lazily as she waved Hecate up from between her legs. She pulled Hecate into her arms as soon as she was close enough and started kissing her own essence from Hecate's lips. Hecate moaned and pushed closer to Pippa, bare skin rubbing against bare skin, heat against heat. Pippa looped her arms around Hecate's neck and kept her close. "What am I going to do with you now?" she asked before kissing Hecate again. 

"Anything..." Hecate blushed as she said it. She no longer had any objections to whatever Pippa might have in mind.

Pippa tugged on one of Hecate's thighs until it slipped between her own legs. She shuddered as it made contact with her pussy, but she lazily stretched up against it before pulling away. The movement put one of her own thighs between both of Hecate's and she pushed her thigh up to meet Hecate's center. Hecate sucked in a breath at the contact, but couldn't stop her hips from juttering forward. A slow smirk appeared on Pippa's face. 

"Keep doing that," Pippa commanded and Hecate felt like she had no choice but to obey. Her body craved the contact. Her hair fell down around her shoulders, sweat making it even darker along her hairline, as she rocked forward against Pippa’s thigh. She wanted to come. She wanted desperately to come, and even though she knew it wouldn’t happen, it didn’t deter her. Pippa’s lips moved further down her neck and she started sucking on it. She slowly covered Hecate’s neck in dark red splotches, teeth and tongue helping in her efforts to mark Hecate as hers. With each nip, Hecate shuddered and pressed down harder. Pippa palmed Hecate’s breasts, not doing much more than holding them, for which Hecate was grateful. Her nipples already felt overworked and too sensitive, but she had a feeling it would only be a short reprieve. It seems Pippa wanted her entire body to exist in a state of frustration. 

Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa even more tightly and arched her neck to the side to give Pippa better access. Pippa gripped her hips and pushed Hecate down harder against her thigh. “That’s it, baby,” Pippa murmured. “Show me how much you want this.”

Hecate’s hips bucked forward at the words and she groaned. She pushed forward again and again, rutting against Pippa's leg. 

"You want to come so badly, don't you?" Pippa asked against the skin of Hecate's neck. 

"Yes," Hecate said roughly. 

"Do you think you could come like this?" Pippa asked in curiosity. Hecate looked at her imploringly. Did she? She pressed forward again and again. "Well, do you?" 

"Yes," Hecate shuddered as she admitted it. She no longer cared what she looked like, what she sounded like, it didn't matter anymore. She just wanted her release and she would take it any way Pippa would give it to her. Everything was building up again. Everything inside of her was getting tight. Her breathing picked up. Her heart started to race. Pippa's hands kept guiding her hips down and against her thigh. She knew it was futile, but Hecate tried anyway. She tried desperately to find the right angle, the right rhythm, to make herself come. Her clit twitched against Pippa's thigh and her inner walls clamped down on nothing. She whimpered in frustration. Pippa gently stilled Hecate's hips as Hecate sucked in a great breath. "Please," she shuddered out, voice thick with want. 

Pippa brushed back some of Hecate's hair from her temple and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "Soon, darling. The potion will wear off soon," Pippa said as she rubbed circles into Hecate's lower back. Hecate whimpered and allowed her head to drop forward onto Pippa's shoulder. She fought against a whine. Pippa kept up the calming touches until Hecate completely relaxed against her and her breathing evened out, content to let Hecate doze for a few minutes.

***

Hecate woke up to soft fingers trailing over her thighs. She reached out for Pippa only to find the bed next to her empty. Lips kissed gently at the crease of her leg and it was only then that Hecate put everything together. That was where Pippa had gone. Fingers trailed over her pussy lips and Hecate shuddered. Suddenly the entire night's worth of frustration built fiercely inside her.

"Please, Pippa. _Please_ ," she sobbed. Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt Pippa's tongue against her clit. She so wanted to come. She wasn't above begging. 

Pippa rubbed her cheek against the inside of Hecate's thigh as she looked up and met Hecate's eyes. "Another half hour, love," Pippa said. "Just enough time for me to show you how much I appreciate you doing this for me." Pippa's smile reached her eyes. A rush of love blossomed in Hecate's chest and she knew immediately that all of the frustration had been worth it. She was so wrapped up in the feeling, Pippa's tongue on her clit caught her by surprise. She startled but then automatically relaxed into the feeling. Pippa's tongue felt like warm velvet against Hecate's skin and Hecate sighed. She gripped the sheets lest she try to grab Pippa's head instead. She was, after all, still at Pippa's mercy, and she didn't want to rush her. It wouldn't do any good anyway. 

Hecate sank into the feeling of Pippa's tongue against her clit, each lick and swirl gently and slowly coaxing Hecate toward the edge. It was so soft, so caring, that Hecate floated on a wave of pure pleasure. She came unmoored from everything around her. She gasped as Pippa pressed a finger into her and curled it forward to find her g spot. One finger was replaced by two and then tentatively Pippa added a third. Hecate had never felt so open, so full, so safe. She knew she wouldn't be able to come yet, so she simply closed her eyes and reveled in the feelings shooting around her body. 

Then something shifted inside her, an unlocking, and everything felt more. Pippa's tongue felt insistent as her fingers stretched Hecate open in the best way. Hecate's hips bucked against Pippa's mouth and Hecate moaned loudly. Pippa seemed to notice the change as she picked up the pace at which she was licking Hecate. Everything inside of Hecate focused down to the point between her legs and her vision started to white out. Suddenly, something snapped and Hecate came as hard as she had ever come and then some. Her hips snapped, her back arched, and her toes curled and she stayed that way for what felt like forever. Finally, her muscles unclenched and she fell back into the bed. 

Hecate looked down at Pippa between her legs. Pippa beaming back up at her was the last thing she saw before exhaustion pulled her back into sleep.

***

The next time Hecate awoke, the first thing she noticed were Pippa's arms wrapped around her. Her entire body felt wrung out.

"What time is it?" Hecate asked, her voice rough. 

"Just after 1 am," Pippa said. "You haven't been asleep for long. I'm surprised you woke up at all." She nuzzled under Hecate's ear and tightened her hold.

Hecate shrugged. She didn't feel as tired as she could have, there was a faint buzz under her skin, but her limbs felt heavy. She pressed further into Pippa's side. 

"How are you feeling?" Pippa asked as she ran her fingers through Hecate's hair. 

"Like I'm going to be sore tomorrow," Hecate responded. As it was, she could barely move her legs. Standing would be a challenge. "I want to hold you," she said. She needed to keep Pippa close and she needed to regain some sense of control. 

"Alright," Pippa said. She released her hold on Hecate and shifted around until Hecate could put her arms around her. "Do you need anything else?" 

"Not at the moment," Hecate responded. Just having Pippa close was enough for the moment. She tightened her arms around Pippa and buried her face in Pippa's neck. As soon as she closed her eyes, the night started to play back. "I feel so foolish." Hecate couldn't believe some of the things she had done. 

"No, Hecate, oh no." Pippa reached up and brushed some of Hecate's hair back. "You could never be foolish. And I was the only one here to see," Pippa soothed. "No one else is ever going to know, and I'm going to cherish the fact that you let me experience it with you." 

Hecate still grimaced. "I was so…" out of control. Out of her mind. Unable to stop. 

"You were amazing." Pippa snuggled closer to Hecate and gave her a quick kiss. "And I'm not going to think less of you for enjoying yourself. It's what I wanted." 

Hecate nodded hesitantly. "If you say so," she responded. Hecate shifted and felt sticky residue between her thighs. "Perhaps a bath might be in order." 

"I think I can arrange that." Pippa smiled at Hecate. "Something with lavender in it, maybe?"

"Mmm…" Hecate wasn't exactly sure how she was going to walk to the bathroom on her own, but she would overcome that obstacle in a minute. Hecate loathed to let Pippa go, but she had no choice if she wanted her bath. Eventually, she untangled their limbs and Pippa extracted herself from the bed. Hecate listened to the sound of the tub filling as she stretched again. She needed to get up. Hecate shifted around to the edge of the bed, but before she could do more than put her feet on the floor, Pippa appeared beside her. 

"I thought you might need some help," Pippa said. She placed her arm around Hecate's waist and with an inhale, transferred them to the bathroom. 

"I could have done that," Hecate said dryly, but there was no bite in her voice. 

"I know, darling," Pippa replied, but she was already guiding Hecate to the tub. Hecate let Pippa do it. She stepped into the scented bath and sunk down into the water. When she opened up her eyes, she found Pippa looking conflicted. Hecate rolled her eyes and held out her hand. 

"Come join me," Hecate said and in a moment her arms were once more filled with Pippa. Hecate sank into the heat of the water and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift as the lavender floated through the air. The buzzing under her skin started to dissipate as she listened to the sound of Pippa's steady breathing. She stayed like that, slowly coming back to herself, letting the pleasure of the night settle. 

"Are you okay?" Pippa asked. 

"I am," Hecate answered without opening her eyes. She felt Pippa shiting around in her arms, and then the smell of Pippa's soap mixed in with the lavender. Hecate hummed in pleasure as Pippa started to run her soapy hands over her chest. She nuzzled against the top of Pippa's head as Pippa continued to wash her. Pippa was right. She hadn't done anything shameful that night. She had simply been reacting to Pippa's desires and matching them with her own. "I…" she swallowed and opened her eyes, "I would do it again." 

Pippa met her eyes as a smile broke across her face. "You know I would never ask you to do anything I didn't think you would enjoy." 

"I know." Hecate lightly brought their lips together. Suddenly, the tiredness that had left her earlier came back. She took a deep breath. "I think it's time for us to go back to bed."

"Whatever you want, darling," Pippa responded as she pulled herself from the water. "Whatever you want."

***

Hecate nuzzled under Pippa’s ear and stretched out along her side, lazily shifting her weight against Pippa’s side, letting their skin press together even more fully.

“You’re awake then?” Pippa asked as she turned the page of the paper she was reading. Pippa and Hecate had been lying tangled together for almost an hour as Pippa read her paper and Hecate simply curled against her. Mornings after were often like this. Hecate needed the time to come back to herself and Pippa was happy to grant it. At no other time did she get to see Hecate so completely relaxed, so completely open. 

“Mmm,” Hecate said noncommittally. She replaced her nose with her lips and started kissing up Pippa’s neck. Finally, she took Pippa’s earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. Pippa smiled fondly as she turned her head and captured Hecate’s lips with her own. They kissed lazily, lips and tongues brushing together without rhythm as they took their time with each other. Eventually, Hecate shook off some of her lassitude. She pulled herself closer to Pippa, then started to run her palm over Pippa’s torso over the sheets. “I need to thank you for last night,” Hecate said. She levered herself up and pushed the sheets away before she straddled Pippa’s lap, the paper put to the side in haste. 

"I'm surprised you can move," Pippa said as she looked up at Hecate. 

Hecate smiled down at Pippa. "I can move well enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best and I'm on tumblr @[twtd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/twtd11)


End file.
